You'll Never Walk Alone
by often-astray
Summary: Drabbles written for Round 3 of the H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing Challenge. Rated for the last drabble.
1. A Little Busy

**Title:** A Little Busy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Words:<strong> 270  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter is owned by JKR + affiliates  
><strong>Prompt:<strong>Invisibility Cloak

* * *

><p>My hand shakily reached up under the confines of the invisibility cloak I wore to comb through my messy hair and dropped down again only to repeat the process seconds later. My heart thumped the same steady beat of the intricate gears of Hogwart's clock tower, where we'd decided to meet. Unfortunate circumstances had conspired against us and we hadn't got the chance to be together in <em>days<em>.

This... _thing _that had been developing between us recently was new and exciting and so fragile it felt as though a single misstep from either of us could shatter everything.

_What's taking him so long_, I thought impatiently, shifting the cloak around me and trying to ignore the way doubt burrowed into my thoughts. A glance at my watch told me I was still early.

The sudden screech of the door signaled a new arrival and my head raised quickly, and... yes! The cloak's hood fell down while I raced across the expansive two meters between us. We crashed into each other for a long overdue embrace.

"Harry," I murmured against his ear, and then I had no more time to speak before he was kissing me desperately. I grabbed handfuls of his hair and kissed him just as fiercely, feeling relief echo through me and weaken my knees as I finally, _finally_, held him close.

Harry tore away like he was a drowning man gasping for air, but I tugged him forward and demanded more. I distantly felt the invisibility cloak Harry had slipped me earlier today fall to our feet, but I didn't care. I was a little busy.


	2. A Heart's Hidden Desire

**Title:** A Heart's Hidden Desire  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Gen/Pre-slash  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Words:<strong> 197  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter is owned by JKR + affiliates  
><strong>Prompt:<strong>Mirror of Erised

* * *

><p>Harry wandered into 'Ela K. Zham's Emporium of Magical Rarities' trying to figure out how he'd been dragged into shopping with Draco Malfoy, of all people. Eventually giving it up as a bad job, he turned his attention to where he had wandered. Innumerable nameplates around him announced each strange device and Harry bent to read one.<p>

"Merlin's rain gauge?" He murmured aloud before shaking his head and continuing to peruse the hokey products. A glint of light caught his eye and he saw, between 'Gilderoy Lockhart's wisdom teeth' and 'Eygpt's largest scarab beetle', the self-proclaimed 'Shard of the Mirror of Erised'.

To Harry's knowledge the mirror was still intact, but now he was curious. He picked it up carefully and held it as far from him as possible. Feeling slightly foolish, he stared at his reflection.

Draco stared back instead, smiling warmly.

_What...?_

"Potter!" Harry stumbled around in his surprise and saw Draco frowning and tapping his feet impatiently. "Have you finished primping? May we continue?"

Harry scowled and dropped the glass to the table before hurriedly walked out to meet his friend.

Of course, it's not like that was the _actual_ Mirror...


	3. All Roads Lead to You

****Title:** **All Roads Lead to You**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **PG**  
><strong>Genre:<strong> **Fluff**  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> **Harry/Draco**  
><strong>Words:<strong> **323**  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> **None**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **Harry Potter is owned by JKR + affiliates**  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> **Time Turner

* * *

><p>The grass in the little park prickled Harry's back as he and Draco watched the clouds drift by.<p>

"Question for a question?" Harry turned to face Draco and smiled.

"Okay. My turn?"

"Yeah."

"What was your favourite toy as a kid?" Draco looked to be thinking very hard about this. Likely has to sort through hundreds of gifts to figure it out, thought Harry fondly.

"My first set of gobstones," he said with a nod. "What did you think of most often when you wanked as a teenager?"

"Draco!"

"What? Anything goes, so buck up, Potter."

"Fine, _Malfoy_. God. Being tied up."

"Kinky." There was a promising leer on Draco's face when Harry looked at him. He asked his question to take his mind off the heat pooling in his belly.

"Who was the first boy you kissed?"

"A kid named Martin. We were running around in the gardens at home and he pecked me right on the lips."

"I can picture your scandalized face. I bet you had to chase your suitors off with a polished stick."

"Oh shut up, I was four! Besides, it's not my fault they recognized my dazzling looks and flawless skin."

"Sure Draco. It's your turn." The man beside him tilted his head at the clouds and the mood between them lost its playful air. Draco turned on his side and stared.

"If you had a time turner, no limitations, what would you change?" Harry felt the surprise form on his face. He rose to his knees and really looked at his flatmate, best friend and lover. The years flitted through his memory: the challenges and happy times and tragedies that had made up their lives so far, made them who they were.

"Nothing," he said with absolute conviction. Draco leaned back again with a dazzling smile on his face and dragged Harry down to bestow a soft kiss to his lips. "I wouldn't change a thing."


	4. A Moment of Seized Peace

**Title:** A Moment of Seized Peace  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Adventure, Romance, Drama  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Words:<strong> 200  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU (set directly after escaping the fiendfyre)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter is owned by JKR + affiliates  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Marauder's Map

* * *

><p>Harry freed his jumbled thoughts from their cage of confusion. <em>Draco<em>, was his first thought and the second was that he had to follow him.

"Ron, Hermione, find McGonagall! Tell her we're nearly ready!" He scrambled to his feet and the sound of his pounding across stone and broken glass seemed deafening as Harry strained to catch up to Draco. When he finally saw a flash of blond hair as he turned a corner, Harry redoubled his efforts and called out his name.

Draco whirled and stared at him and Harry pushed him into a gaping hole in the wall.

The next thing he was aware of was jagged stone pressing into his back and hands clutching his arms and Draco's trembling lips pressing against his. Harry gave back all he could, desperately trying to condense his overwhelming emotions into that one stolen moment.

"Take this. Be safe," he gasped and shoved the Marauder's Map into Draco's waistband. "I have one more thing to do, then this is over."

"Don't you _dare_ die on me, Harry!" Draco whispered and clutched him impossibly closer.

"We'll be together soon, promise. I love you, so much."

"Love you, too. Come back to me."


	5. Happy Anniversary

****Title:** **Happy Anniversary**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **R**  
><strong>Genre:<strong> **Romance, EWE**  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> **Harry/Draco**  
><strong>Words:<strong> **438**  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> **Naked!Harry**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **Harry Potter is owned by JKR + affiliates**  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> **Deluminator

* * *

><p>Draco tiredly slid his key into the front door and let out a heavy sigh of relief. Work had been gruelling, on today of all days. Bones had decided to torture him by assigning him to deal with the mountains of paperwork left behind by the Aurors. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement had been reformed after the war to be a partner to the Auror Corps. They handled the particulars of their adventures: followed up on reports and ensured there weren't any holes in the case.<p>

His husband definitely had the easier end of the law enforcement career.

Draco dropped his robes onto the back of the couch. Weary feet led him to the kitchen to scrounge up something for dinner and he tried to be quiet. Harry would definitely be asleep by now, Draco thought and mourned the lose of their potentially perfect day.

They had both tried everything short of the Imperious curse to take off work, but _of course_ the world had decided to go insane the week of their five year anniversary. Alas, it wasn't meant to be, so they had decided to postpone celebrations until after the craziness at the Ministry calmed down. As he put his potential meal on the counter, a slip of parchment caught his attention.

_Draco,  
>I know it's going to be late when you get home. I looked in on you before coming home for the day and you looked swamped.<em>

_I waited up for you, so come to the bedroom._

It seemed his spontaneous husband had plans for them after all. Draco let the parchment fall, promptly forgot his food and walked to their bedroom with a renewed vigour in his steps. He attempted to turn the lights on, but the bulb must have blown because the hallway remained dark. When he opened the door to their room, there was complete darkness.

"Harry?"

He didn't hear a response, but soft light started to spread around the room from a central point. The lights left after-images of their trail on his eyes and Draco needed to blink quite a few times before he could see clearly.

Dozens of candles softly lit the room and showcased Harry lying naked and aroused in the centre of the bed holding Ron's Deluminator.

"Welcome home," Harry said in silky voice and the words seemed to tether Draco and drag him forward to lean over that provocative body. Those bewitching green eyes were burning with desire and love and Draco could not stop himself from kissing his glorious spouse.

"Hi," Draco breathed and tenderly took the Deluminator and flicked the candles dark again. He didn't need to see for _this_.


End file.
